generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Podwójne widzenie
Podwójne widzenie to czterdziesty piąty odcinek z serii "Generator Rex". Jego premiera w Polsce odbyła się 16 listopada 2012 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis Podczas jednej z walk, Rex traci swoje gogle. Za wszelką cenę stara się je odzyskać, jednocześnie musi stawić czoło rosnącemu zagrożeniu ze strony roślinnego E.V.O., które powoli opanowuje miasto. Streszczenie thumb|left|Rex i Agent 6 walczą z roślinnym E.V.O. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Ut rutrum turpis in lectus tempor aliquam. Integer molestie diam ac aliquet semper. In vestibulum felis metus, id elementum ante tristique ut. Mauris viverra mi non fringilla rutrum. Nunc interdum tellus nec massa volutpat, et dapibus sapien bibendum. Praesent pulvinar vel purus elementum varius. In id imperdiet magna. Nam nec erat et quam pretium malesuada. Nam fermentum porttitor tortor quis tristique. Quisque pellentesque risus sem, et dapibus nisi auctor ut. thumb|Rozerwane E.V.O. rozsiewa zarodniki Nunc interdum dictum leo eget consequat. Ut blandit ac justo et tristique. Aliquam non convallis tellus, pharetra feugiat turpis. Aenean vehicula mattis mauris nec luctus. Vivamus sit amet orci a quam efficitur luctus non ac libero. Nulla at volutpat ex, at maximus augue. Vestibulum vestibulum turpis vel erat sollicitudin vehicula. Cras tellus justo, porta ac lectus at, egestas imperdiet libero. Proin quam neque, venenatis sed tincidunt vel, semper at quam. Pellentesque sed commodo neque. Aliquam lacinia risus ac purus varius suscipit. Pellentesque a iaculis quam. Praesent dapibus fermentum elit eu pulvinar. Nulla ultricies tincidunt arcu, vitae congue elit viverra at. thumb|left|Czarny Rycerz ratuje doktor Holiday Mauris odio est, tristique quis lectus sed, vulputate aliquet lectus. Mauris vehicula mollis neque, sed dictum nibh vestibulum nec. Nulla congue pretium dolor, eu convallis tortor facilisis at. Vivamus a justo diam. Vestibulum vitae magna auctor, sollicitudin urna nec, tempor tortor. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Maecenas tellus turpis, molestie eget turpis non, blandit mattis enim. Aliquam vulputate egestas quam, ut rutrum libero eleifend sed. thumb|Rex leczy roślinę u jej źródła Nullam consectetur dui non nisl feugiat, sit amet vehicula ex suscipit. Donec rhoncus tellus non orci vulputate efficitur. Cras convallis luctus lectus, non tristique leo. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Nam fermentum porttitor tortor quis tristique. Quisque pellentesque risus sem, et dapibus nisi auctor ut. Duis sit amet ultrices mauris. Vivamus ut maximus diam. Praesent tincidunt metus eros, non semper quam viverra vel. Sed ut metus eros. thumb|left|Salazar dostaje nowe gogle Sed sollicitudin malesuada dui quis venenatis. Ut tellus libero, molestie ut est non, dictum dapibus justo. Nullam fringilla massa lorem, sit amet tincidunt nibh accumsan at. Nulla facilisi. Aenean facilisis nisi ut risus facilisis, nec malesuada purus consectetur. Cras euismod eleifend lacus. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. In accumsan tortor et neque ultrices malesuada. Nunc lobortis, leo a euismod fringilla, odio mi bibendum sem, ac fermentum felis dui sit amet mi. Aliquam fringilla, enim in gravida lacinia, mauris ante ornare augue, vel ornare justo nulla a massa. Sed vel tortor nisi. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Rex dostaje nowe, ulepszone gogle od doktor Holiday. Debiuty * Dziewczyna w goglach (debiut) * Kwiaty E.V.O. (debiut) * Owad E.V.O. (debiut) Postacie * Rex Salazar (obecnie i w retrospekcji) * Agent 6 (obecnie i w retrospekcji) * Rebecca Holiday * Bobo Haha * Dziewczyna w goglach (debiut) * Mrugacz (retrospekcja) * Owad E.V.O. (debiut; retrospekcja) Wrogowie * Czarny Rycerz * Agenci Providence ** Czarne pionki * Kwiaty E.V.O. (debiut; śmierć) Cytaty Ciekawostki * Jako że gogle Rexa zostały ulepszone, można przypuszczać, że odcinek ten ma miejsce przed odcinkami specjalnymi Przymierze bohaterów: część 1 i Przymierze bohaterów: część 2, jednakże wyemitowane zostały one wcześniej. Błędy * Kiedy Rebecca używa mobilnego centrum dowodzenia, by obronić się przed pnączami E.V.O., pojazd jest częściowo przezroczysty. DV_Mobile_Command_Center_Error.jpg Linki do odcinka Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon trzeci